zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Iggins
Iggins is a conceited and hyperactive boy featured as the main antagonist in the episode "Game Slave 2". He took the last Game Slave 2, which was originally meant for Clarence Wong and later for Gaz. Out of rage, Gaz stalked and terrorized Iggins until he tearfully surrendered the gaming system. Appearance He's shown to be around the same height as Gaz, although Gaz is noticeably more slender. Iggins has flat green hair, bulging eyeballs with no eyelashes, and square teeth. He wears a dark red/brown t-shirt with a flaming pig on it, brown shorts, and triangular orange shoes with dark brown socks. Personality He is, as stated above, hyperactive, chatty, and very conceited. He's obsessed with gaming and believes that he's better than anyone else, including Gaz. He's obsessed with gaming to the point where he feels that he has to keep spare batteries in case his gaming system runs low, much like a fire alarm, labeled "For battery emergency, break glass". Role in Invader Zim In "Game Slave 2", Iggins was first encountered waiting in line at the City Center Mall for the new Game Slave system. When Gaz showed up next to him, he bored and pestered her with his incessant boasting and babbling about his gaming achievements (claiming that he completed more mini quests in one game and beating a supposedly-unbeatable final boss in another). When the two finally reached the front of the line, there was only one Game Slave 2 left, but it was reserved for another person by the name of "Clarence Wong." Iggins made off with it by faking his name, but was called on his deception by an angry Gaz, who warned that Iggins wouldn't get away with it without invoking her wrath. Unrepentant, Iggins claimed that he "saw an opening and went for it", and added insult to injury by stating "that's why I'm the superior gamer." When he got back to his house, Iggins was already well into his new game, but was then haunted by Gaz in his own home. After a long, horror-filled chase, eventually he surrendered the Game Slave 2 to Gaz, only to then almost die in an elevator crash. Iggins was later seen in "Walk for Your Lives", being arrested for "standing around and doing nothing" (possibly loitering). He ran away when the policeman arresting him got distracted by the slow-moving explosion. He made a cameo in "The Voting of the Doomed" as GIR showered the entire crowd with salted nuts, among the kids who are cheering after Zim's speech. He can also be seen in the second shot of "Bolognius Maximus" in the cafeteria. Quotes *"I saw an opening and I went for it. That's how I beat Katchukablorg in 'Battle Battle Footy Kick', and that's why I'M the superior gamer!" *"But...I'm a better gamer than you..." *"You'll never be a better gamer than me! Play all you want! I'll always be better! ALWAYS!!" Facts of Doom *He was voiced by Paul Greenberg. In the Spanish dub, he was voiced by Isabel Martiñón. *Iggins was originally supposed to die in the elevator crash at the end of "Game Slave 2". albeit a non-graphic death. However, Nickelodeon didn't allow it. **This wouldn't be the first time he would escape death, as in the original ending of "Walk for your Lives" he was meant to die there as well, according to the DVD animatics. Gallery Iggins logo.png Iggins giving in to Gaz.png Super elevator.png Iggins need to get batteries.png New level happiness.png Iggins playing game slave 2.png Iggins goes to leave.png Annoying lil' iggins.png File:Iggins Cameo (The Voting of the Doomed).png Character Iggins.png es:Iggins Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Screenshots Category:Earth Category:Villains